


I miss you

by Kori_Hime



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Nami-centric (One Piece), RobiNami, girls
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Nami e Robin estavam sem se ver há 2 meses. E a saudade aumentava a cada dia.
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Kudos: 10





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados aos seus criadores. A história é minha, sem fins lucrativos, não copie.  
> É uma história super simples e fofa.

Ao entrar no apartamento, Nami largou seu corpo no sofá, deixando a bolsa escorregar pelos ombros. Estava exausta e aproveitaria aquele final de semana para relaxar. Merecia uma folga depois de tanto trabalhar. Aproveitou aqueles segundos de força interior e se levantou para buscar uma cerveja na geladeira. Estava sozinha naquele apartamento grande. Suspirou, pensando em ir visitar a mãe e a irmã, quem sabe poderiam passar o final de semana todo comendo besteiras e assistindo séries antigas.

Mas, antes de qualquer decisão ser tomada, ela sabia que precisava mais era de um banho de banheira bem quentinho e aconchegante. E foi o que fez, preparou o banho com tudo o que tinha direito. Velas aromáticas, sais e espuma na água morna. Deixou o celular no suporte sobre a pia, numa playlist especial para aqueles momentos. Duas latinhas de cerveja do lado da banheira e então ela se despiu, soltando os cabelos e mergulhou o corpo.

O corpo acostumou-se rapidamente com o banho de imersão. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, cantarolando o refrão da música que tocava. As cervejas acabaram, mas não a vontade de permanecer ali, mesmo que gradualmente a água fosse esfriando e, consequentemente, ela teria que sair da água em algum momento ou viraria uma uva passas.

Quando deixou a banheira, vestiu o roupão, secando os pés para não molhar o piso de madeira do quarto. Aquele era um apartamento dos sonhos, mas só o preço da manutenção do piso de madeira, fazia Nami calcular todos os seus passos pela casa que poderia custar caro. Uma mancha infeliz e já era.

No quarto, ligou a televisão em um canal de notícias, embora não estivesse prestando muita atenção, era apenas para criar vozes no ambiente e não se sentir assim tão sozinha. Ela sentou-se na cama e escovou os cabelos ruivos devagar.

Já fazia quase dois meses que Robin viajava em uma expedição arqueológica em meio a Amazônia peruana, estudando a civilização Inca. Era um projeto pessoal da esposa, e Nami sentia-se orgulhosa por ela, mas dois meses distante era algo novo. Desde que iniciaram o namoro, ainda quando estavam no High School, elas não ficaram tanto tempo longe uma da outra. E a cada novo contato, Robin aumentava o prazo da viagem para mais uma semana.

Elas se falavam uma vez por semana pois o sinal via rádio era muito fraco naquela região. Contudo, tendo em vista que a esposa estava naquele momento em meio a uma floresta gigantesca, seria um milagre conseguirem contato.

Nami deitou-se na cama, não era egoísta ao ponto de dizer para Robin não ir à própria expedição, obviamente, mas sentia falta de estar com ela. E um pouquinho de drama não fazia mal a ninguém, pensou, rindo das bobagens que passavam pela sua cabeça.

Pediu uma pizza e decidiu resguardar aquele final de semana para cuidar dela mesma, combinaria com a irmã de fazer algo na outra semana. Quando a pizza chegou, já havia assistido ao menos dois episódios de Gilmore Girls, e se perguntava por que estava passando raiva novamente com Rory.

Depois que a pizza chegou, Nami pegou o celular para confirmar o recebimento no aplicativo. Viu que havia duas chamadas não atendidas e um número restrito. Não se importou com isso e retornou ao sofá, dando play no episódio seguinte, segurando uma generosa fatia de pizza.

O celular tocou novamente e Nami se atrapalhou com a pizza, procurando algo para limpar a mão e atender a ligação.

Era uma chamada de vídeo, o que a surpreendeu, não ia atender nenhum pervertido. Resmungou, mas logo depois recebeu uma mensagem de Robin, pedindo para ela aceitar a chamada.

— Como conseguiu internet? Subiu em uma árvore? — Nami perguntou assim que a conexão se estabeleceu em vídeo.

— Quase isso, estou hospedada em um hotel, e advinha, as cabanas ficam quase em cima das árvores. — Robin sorriu e mostrou a paisagem pela varanda, embora a noite já estivesse avançando e Nami viu apenas um borrão e o céu com uma cor muito viva.

— Então a expedição acabou?

— Ainda não, mas o tempo lá estava muito instável e para nossa segurança voltamos para Cusco. Como você está? Senti saudades.

— Eu estou ótima, mas morrendo de saudades de você também.

— Ótima? — Robin segurava o celular e andava pelo quarto do hotel, Nami observou atentamente o que dava para ver através da lente do aparelho. — Parece um pouco cansada.

— Sim, você me conhece bem, eu estou exausta. O trabalho está me tirando toda a energia, além disso, eu me sinto um pouco sozinha. — Ela desabafou e sentou-se no sofá novamente.

— Sinto muito por ficar tanto tempo longe.

— Você não tem que se sentir assim, eu fico orgulhosa do seu trabalho. As pessoas acham o máximo ao saber que minha mulher é uma arqueóloga.

— Obrigada, mas eu me preocupo com seu bem-estar. Por que não chama sua irmã para dormir aí?

— Eu pensei nisso, mas hoje eu quero apenas ficar aqui relaxada assistindo série.

Elas conversaram sobre os momentos mais marcantes da série que Nami assistia, depois Robin fez um pedido para o jantar no quarto mesmo, enquanto as duas partilhavam a refeição com os celulares em pé diante de cada uma. Nami comeu quatro fatias de pizza e depois reclamou de ter exagerado. Robin comeu apenas com uma salada e sopa, mas alegou que a culinária local era variada, por isso precisava se controlar pelo menos na hora do jantar.

Depois, escovaram os dentes e continuaram conversando. Já na cama, Robin mostrou algumas anotações. As duas estavam deitadas, a posição mais confortável que Nami encontrou foi apoiar o celular na almofada ao lado dela, com a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Se eu dormi primeiro, não fique chateada. — Ela falou, bocejando e Robin sorriu.

Foi o que aconteceu, dormiu profundamente e quando acordou, de madrugada, Robin havia deixado uma mensagem no chat, dizendo que a amava.

Nami deixou o celular em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e abraçou o travesseiro de Robin bem forte, não sabia quanto tempo ainda levaria para que elas voltassem a ficar juntas, mas aguentaria firme pelo amor que ela sentia.


End file.
